


Reach Out (I gotta know)

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Short fic requests 2020 [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Autistic Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Nonbinary Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Semiverbal Kobra Kid (Danger Days), talking about your feelings instead of repressing shit good for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Party Poison can be a bit overbearing sometimes
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Short fic requests 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879444
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Reach Out (I gotta know)

Isn’t it funny how anger spreads? Kind of like metal, you think, one second you’re holding the handle of a butter knife while sterilizing the ‘blade’ (because _reasons_ , Fun Ghoul), and the next, the heat’s crawled up the length of the metal, and you’ve got a second-degree burn all up the palm of your hand. Maybe you should’ve paid better attention to the heat _before_ your hand felt like it was going to fall off, but you’ve never been particularly good at stuff like that. 

“Why didn’t you let go of the knife when it started to hurt?” It’s Poison, always asking the wrong questions. You sign,

“Shut up,” with your good hand as Poison bandages the other, not looking up to catch your words, and you jerk away from Poison, storming off as Poison stammers out confused protests at your departure. 

You struggle up the ladder to the roof of the diner one-handed, letting yourself fall backwards onto the roof. Hitting the roof is jarring, but in a good way, and you kick your legs up into the air, heavy boots thudding back onto the diner roof. You wait a moment, then do it again, and then again, until the diner shakes under your onslaught. It feels good. Poison doesn’t follow you, for once, doesn’t bother you with questions and worry and doubt-doubt-doubt. Thinking about that makes you angry again, and you slam a fist down onto the roof. It’s your fucked-up hand, and the pain takes your breath away as you curl around it, half-wrapped bandages tangling across the floor. When the pain subsides enough to let you _think_ again, you flop onto your back again, wiping a few stray tears from beneath your sunglasses with your good hand. 

It always ends up like this. It has ever since you met them, your overbearing, overprotective, over-everything sibling. You hate it. You’re too careless, and it makes them worry, which makes you mad, and then you go and do something reckless, which makes him angry in addition to more worried, and you choke down your frustration in favor of placating them. You kick the roof again, just as Poison’s head pops up at the ladder, startling the both of you. You groan, and roll over onto your side, away from them. 

“Hey. I’m sorry. Can I come up?” You don’t respond, and Poison climbs up the rest of the way to sit on the roof, legs dangling over the edge. “I, um. I upset you, and I’m really sorry. But I don’t know what, exactly, I did? Will you tell me, so I can fix it?” You flip over to face Poison, hands sharp and fast as you sign, somewhat clumsily on account of your burns, 

“You know.”

“But I don’t, Kobra. Please?” He’s making an effort, you’ve got to admit, so you reply. 

“You need to back off sometimes.” You don’t make your face as angry as you want to, in the effort to keep your tone civil. 

“What?”

“You worry too much. Try to tell me how to be.”

“Oh.” Poison frowns. “Didn’t realize. I’m sorry.” Of course they didn’t realize, didn’t know how heavy their presence hangs around you. You scoff, and Poison looks hurt. 

“Sorry.”

“Hey, I’ll try and realize in the future, if that’s what you want. I’ll do better.”

“Thanks,” you mutter, half-assing the sign. Poison beckons you closer, and you hesitate. 

“Hug?” And yeah, you realize you’re really not as mad at Poison as you thought you were. You roll over to the edge of the roof instead of getting up, plopping your head down in Poison’s lap. He grins, running a hand through your hair, and you hum happily. 

“Love you.”

“I love you too, Kobra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
